Inner View
by Arnica
Summary: Jadeite reflects on life as the worlds largest party cube


  
  
  
Inner View  
{A SHORT Jadeite character sketch}  
  
  
Disclaimer: okay, you all know this but I'll say it anyways. i don't own Sailormoon. it is property of...::takes deep breath:: Naoko Takeuchi(creator), Kodansha(publisher?), Toei(animated series), DIC(NA mutilator)[actually, I thank them, even if they are rather strict w/ the dubbing changes] And Mixxzine(NA manga publisher) :: exhales:: Yep, I think that's it. None of the characters are mine, and suing me is useless. I'm a senior in high school. That means that on any given day I have between $.46 to $1.50. If you think that's worth the lawyers fee, sue away. I'll write a story about you! Hahahaha!!!! Ahem, um anyways, on to the story.   
  
Okay, this story was written because, like many I'm sure, I was dissapointed by the lack of character development of Jadeite. Yeah, I made dumb blonde jokes about him :: honestly, who hasn't made fun of any (or all of) the generals at least once?::, but inside I was pissed. I always wondered why Beryl would have bothered putting him in such a high position if he was really so stupid and inept, and thus was this story born. I hope you enjoy it.  
*  
  
Inner View  
  
You get a lot of time to think about things when you're the worlds largest party cube. You think about your life, your regrest, your mistakes, and you notice there are more regrets and mistakes than you realized. Then there are some things you know, and don't have to think about, no matter how many times the chance comes to your mind. For example, one thing I don't have to think about is that, with every frozen fiber of my being, I hate Beryl. Then there are the things that plauge you constantly and always weedle into the end (or middle, or begining) of most thoughts. Mine generally run back to the one lone thought of, how do I look?  
Before you begin to chide me for my vanity, know that I have no illusions about my intelligance. I am well aware (for I've often been told) that I'm not the sharpest knife in the kitchen drawer. Hell, compaired to my counterparts, I'm practically a frickin spoon, but I don't think it's always been like that. Once, I suppose, I was as intelligent as the others but i grew, lazy?, perhaps. After all, my type of good looks were rare, and I learned long ago that to trade on them was to make my work easier.  
In retrospect, I belive that was how I made the Shitennou. Not because I graduated in the top three percent of my class, but because Beryl longs for beauty in the dark distortion of Jigkou and the kingdom. If you ever get the chance to loook closely at the other kings and live to tell about it, perhaps you will notice that they all hold a singular, shocking beauty all their own. Nephrite holds an upper class, aristocratic appeal fitting of a king, surely. I've heard Kunzite compared with names of Renissance painters, sculpters and the likes of their works. I can tell you no more, the arts were never my forte. Then there is Zoisite. How do i begin to describe the one who is very clearly the most beautiful of us. The almost feminine lines, and soft seeming delicatesy. The innocent seeming, elven eyed androgynious king holds one of, if not the shrewdest mind in the Dark Kingdom. There have been many times that, regardless of his views on it, I did pity Nephrite.  
Please save your contempitous looks. I'm not proud that I am just another dumb blonde to most. I never ment, never planned, to end up trading off of my looks. I did not sit down on day and say to my self, " Jadeite, fuck the fact that you were the top in all your mathmatics, geographical, and war tatics classes, forget all that, go sleep and coorce with your underlings so you can form a base to try to keep up with the other Shitennou as you try to steal obscene amounts of pure energy in rediclous amonts of time." The intention to be a King of Beryl's with youma that i couldn't conventionally controal, and hastily constructed plans that were laughable, was never mine.  
I know what the others thought. Nephrite pittied me, regardless of the times I insisted he not do so, Zoisite laughed at me, and at times I wonder if Kunzite remebered there was another king. All the worse for me. I was, still am, young and inexperanced. There was much I could have learned from him, had he not always been busy with his actual student. Sure, I joined in with the jokes on exactly what Kunzite 'taught' Zoisite, but I think Zoisite may have the best oppertunity of us all. Looks, inteligance and trained by the best the Dark kingdom could produce over hundreds of years. He may even be the one to start the destruction of Beryl on it's way. And later, when she's gone, may her spirit eternally rot, I hope someone will remeber that hidden in the depths opf the dark kingdom s a man in a crystal and free me. And when they do, I hope I look okay.  
*  
  
Like it? hate it? To fricking bad, don't read it again! Hahaha! No, oh I'm kidding, don't hate me, just e-mail me at Negvse1@aol.com 


End file.
